


Liquor and Consummation

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Liquor and Consummation

**Anonymous** asked:

dipper and mabel's first brush with alcohol courtesy of wendy

* * *

Dipper stared at the unopened bottle of brown liquor. A wedding gift from one of his new brothers-in-law with a card that said it would “put hair on your chest”. He did have hair there, he’d had it for years, even if it was a bit on the light side for now. It’d grow in when he got a bit older.

His young age of marriage was a factor in the apprehension he felt looking at the bottle. At only 20, he and Mabel had followed the letter of the law and not had even a sip of alcohol. When they arrived at the hotel after the reception, though, his new wife insisted it was time to fix that. Mabel was obviously along for the ride, the ring she donned the second it was just the three of them speaking to the true nature of their three-way relationship.

That secret aspect they could share with no one but the closest of friends was the primary reason neither of them had even a single glass of wine earlier. They didn’t know what effect alcohol would have on them exactly, and the idea of revealing everything by accident right at their moment of greatest happiness was a fearful one indeed. Wendy knew her way around the bottle, though, and now that their fears were safely allayed she intended to share her current tipsy status with the twins.

“Haha, maybe not just yet, dude,” she said behind him, bringing Dipper out of his thoughts. He looked away from the bottle to see Wendy holding two glasses. “How about something a little weaker to start out with?”

She pressed a cold brown beverage into his hands, then turned and gave Mabel a pink one as she walked up to them. Dipper sniffed his, then gave a tentative sip. It tasted sweet. Mabel squealed happily when she did the same with hers.

“I thought a rum and coke would be a good first for you, Dipper. Mabel’s is something a bartender pal of mine taught me. It’s got-”

“No, no! Let me figure it out!” Mabel cut her off excitedly. Wendy chuckled.

“Um, shouldn’t we have something, I dunno, fancier?” Dipper asked, thinking back to the wine he’d skipped.

“Hey, society can do its thing, but we’ll do ours. I want you guys to enjoy your first drinks without worrying about an ‘acquired taste’ or whatever,” Wendy said. Dipper smiled and took another sip, appreciating how the burn was mostly covered by the sugar. “Besides,” she continued, “I hate the smell of wine and once you guys are done with those drinks, I think it’ll be time for a little… consummation of this marriage…”

Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she held up a glass of her own. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, laughed, and clacked their glasses to hers. It was definitely going to be a fun first time drinking.


End file.
